cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Frain
James Frain (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Macbeth on the Estate'' (1997) [Macbeth]: Presumably killed by David Harewood. (I haven't seen this, but it's a modern-day version of the Shakespeare play.) *''Elizabeth (1998)'' [Alvaro de la Quadra] Murdered off-screen by Cate Blanchett's assassins. We see him dead sitting on a chair with blood drippling out of his mouth. *''Vigo'' (1998) [Jean Vigo]: Presumably dies of tuberculosis. (I haven't seen this movie, so I don't know whether it ends before or after Vigo's death, but I do know the basic facts of Vigo's life.) *''Titus (1999)'' [Bassianus]: Stabbed in the back by Matthew Rhys, then in the stomach by Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, while out walking in the woods with Laura Fraser. Matthew and Jonathan then drop James' body into a pit, where he is discovered later by Kenny Doughty and Colin Wells. *''Reindeer Games (2000)'' [Nick Cassidy]: Killed in an explosion when Ben Affleck sends Gary Sinise's truck off a ravine, having been mortally wounded when Ben rams him with a burning car crushing him into a wall. (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so I only vaguely remember the details.) *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) [J.F. Villefort]: Although he survives the film an alternative cut shows him shooting himself in the head after being arrested. *''Into the Blue'' (2005) [Reyes]: Killed (I recall shot or stabbed to death) by Josh Brolin or his cohorts when they double-cross James and most of his followers. *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) [Jarvis]: Hit with a blade by Jeff Bridges, causing him to disintergrate. *''Water for Elephants'' (2011) [Rosie's Caretaker]: Presumably dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between scenes. *''Transit'' (2012) [Marek]: Stabbed in the head on a large nail when Jim Caviezel slams his head down onto it at the end of a struggle (having first been shot in the shoulder) *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Barret]: Killed when a wooden beam falls on his head after it is accidentally shot by Armie Hammer. TV Deaths *''24: Day 4: 2:00 a.m.-3:00 a.m. (2005)'' [Paul Raines]: Dies on the operating table (from having been shot by Tomas Arana in an earlier episode) in the CTU clinic, after Kiefer Sutherland forces Marc Besson to save Peter Chin's life instead. *''Fringe: Safe (2008)'' [Salman Kohl]: Neck snapped by Jared Harris. His body is then stripped of clothing and left in Jared's cell, where the prison guards later discover him following Jared's breakout. *''The Tudors: The Undoing of Cromwell (2009)'' [Thomas Cromwell]: Executed by beheading. The executioner is drunk and misses a clean cut and hits James in the back a few times before someone else takes the axe away and finishes the job. *''True Blood: Everything is Broken (2010)'' [Franklin Mott] Shot in the heart with a wooden bullet by Ryan Kwanten, causing him to explode. *'[[Grimm (2011 series)|Grimm: ''PTZD (2013]]) [Prince Eric Renard]: Blown up with a car bomb by Damien Puckler on Sasha Roiz's orders. *Gotham: Worse Than a Crime (2015)' [Theo Galavan]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Ben McKenzie, in addition to having been beaten with a bat by Robin Lord Taylor; we only see Ben firing. His body is shown later on in the morgue with one of Robin's umbrellas down his throat. He is later brought back to life by BD Wong in the episode 'Pinewood. *Gotham: Unleashed (2016)' [Theo Galavan'']: Blows up when Drew Powell fires a bazooka at him, while Ben McKenzie, David Mazouz, Robin Lord Taylor and Sean Pertwee look on. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by medical negligence Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental murder Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Characters Killed by Sookie Stackhouse by True Blood Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies